EXTRANJERO
by geme1
Summary: En la oscuridad de un mundo extinto, un joven blanco es invitado a conocer la nueva creación donde Iluvatar le da el pase a ver lo que se alzaba, conociendo su gente y viendo por ella, un pequeño One shot


Hola!

Les dejo un pequeño one shot sobre el silmarillon y D gray man, espero que sea de agrado aunque veré todo con brevedad en lugar de llevármelo lento, solo es para poder sacar esta idea que me viene matando desde hace tiempo…donde los personajes de dicha historia tuvieran un final diferente y donde Allen pudiera comenzar una nueva vida.

Desde el punto de vista de varios de los personajes, pero más de Feanor y del propio Allen, Gracias y adelante.

XXXXXX

ONESHOT

Oscuridad era siniestra y silenciosa, ahí entre la nada de lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar, una figura resaltaba entre toda la negrura, una gran caja extravagante vagaba en el sinfín de lo que fuera la nueva creación.

Un sonido suave de una canción llenaba de alegría el vacío de lo que quedaba de su pasado, era diferente a lo que antes escucho, aun sumido en un sueño podía distinguir la melodía que le llamaba a un punto en especial.

¿Noche? ¿Día? Entre abrió sus ojos pesadamente con un ánimo de no volver a despertar, las lágrimas secas y un gesto gélido era lo único que podía distinguirse de ese fino rostro marmoleado y adornado por un suave cabello plateado….su cicatriz era lo único que quedaba de la anterior guerra, pues incluso el ser que se resguardaba en su interior desapareció con los vestigios de la tierra…siendo ahora el heredero de un poder que incluso aun no entendía del todo.

Allen se acomodó en ese suave y blanco sillón, no quería levantarse…quería quedarse ahí para morir lenta y profundamente, las imágenes de sus amigos, de las personas que pelearon por él se desvanecían en el vacío…pero aun asi esa música se entonaba entre la oscuridad que era su mundo.

Suspiro sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, sin molestarse en levantarse para averiguar lo que sucedía fuera del arca, nada quedaba para el…no tenía por qué seguir en el vacío, apretó sus puños impotente de hacer algo…ahora en soledad, mordió su labio tratando de quitarse esos negativos pensamientos que le envolvían en ese tiempo…¿cuánto? Se cuestionó, pero no importaba ya.

Un estruendo en la ciudadela blanca le hizo por fin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía fuera del arca, sacándolo de su burbuja depresiva y decidiendo poner un pie fuera de su protección… ¿qué esperaba? Se cuestionó un poco sorprendido de lo que fuera estuviera afuera….pues lo último que recordaba era que lo que él conocía se redujo a la nada, su tío lanzándolo lejos para que no fuera objeto del corazón…ni de sí mismo, el conde.

Una tecla sonó para alzar cristales…sin embargo se detuvo al observar solo oscuridad -¿Qué más podría esperar?-se dijo cabizbajo tratando de convencerse que el sonido y el estruendo pudieran ser producto de sí mismo y su depresión, girándose de nuevo al piano para cerrarla y seguir vagando en la nada en espera de una muerte que no llegaría nunca.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando su dedo se disponía en hacer un movimiento, su gesto tranquilo y mirada gris no mostro nada -¿Quién eres tú?-una voz cuestiono del otro lado del cristal.

-Yo soy alguien que no debería existir…pero la pregunta es hacia ti, Sr. – el chico de cabello blanco se giró hacia la puerta aún abierta y de ella una luz cegadora para cualquiera pero no para él, se divisó, la música provenía de ella…pero aun asi las palabras fueron distinguidas.

-¿Hacia mí?-la voz resonó aun entre canticos lejanos –Yo soy el Iluvatar –contesto sin prestarle atención, silencio fue y vino aun –Allen Walker –el chico se removió un poco incómodo de que supieran su nombre, pero no le extrañaba, esa presencia era muy similar o superior al propio corazón, el cual estaba obsesionado con él.

-Mucho gusto señor Iluvatar-con una mano en el pecho se inclinó levemente, de manera cortes no perdida con los años y vivencias que aún estaban presentes –Supongo que estoy dentro de tus dominios –cuestiono…cuando diversas imágenes le embargaron su mente.

-La creación está hecha y el mundo renace ante un nuevo confín…la música de mi pensamiento empiezan a hacer sus movimientos y moldear un nuevo mundo-Iluvatar introdujo aun con melodioso acompañamiento, pero noto la molestia y tristeza del chico - Uno diferente y ajeno a tus recuerdos Joven-

Allen solo sonrió lastimosamente aun acariciando su cicatriz, recuerdo de lo que fue y no debió ser, tanto que descubrió y al final termino mal –Entonces no lo molestare más Sr. Iluvatar y seguiré con mi camino- se inclinó en forma de despedida.

Muchas imágenes se divisaron en la mente del chico, grandes campos verdes y un mar como recuerda su natal tierra, espíritus alzándose para crear todo lo que vieron en ilusiones para hacerlo realidad –Tú no eres un Adán pero tampoco eres un espíritu…tu esencia es como la nada pero también lo es todo, te doy mi permiso de conocer mis tierras si no deseas la soledad….-sugirió Iluvatar.

Allen solo miro la puerta, indeciso de tomar la palabra de ese ser…no confiaba en él, pero aun si tenía la presencia de ese dios, (recuerdos de Neah antes de salvarlo) -¿Qué es lo que gana con esto?-cuestiono con precaución.

Iluvatar no contesto y solo una gran luz le dejo una paz intranquila para alguien como él, Allen miro su mano cicatrizada…aun muerto el corazón, su inocencia era autónoma de su centro...algo que lo hacía ser especial para ese ser, suspiro cansado al echar una vista al panorama….¿Tomaría la palabra de este? Se cuestionó.

-Bueno Tío…Lenalee, chicos –dijo con tristeza al ir por su chaqueta y colocársela, amarrando su cabello descuidado por el tiempo que estuvo en la nada, no tenía nada que perder después de todo, incluso podría ganarse la muerte si fuera el caso…algo que le daba esperanzas para ponerle fin a lo que cargaba con los años-empecemos esto- a paso firme se dirigió a esa puerta que hasta hace un momento estaba esa luz incomoda.

Una brisa fresca se coló en su rostro, el cielo extraño sin ningún adorno le consterno un poco…aun si era parecido a la tierra, ¿dónde estaba el sol y la luna? Se cuestionó, para seguir su camino, directo a algún lugar y a la vez la nada, pero un brillo singular le llamo la atención, acercándose con duda de lo que fuera brillara como tal.

XXXXXXXXX

En los campos de esas tierras brillantes, las lágrimas silenciosas de un niño se divisaban a pesar de estar rodeado de luz y tranquilidad, apretando con fuerza ambos pies contra sí mismo en un afán de suprimir eso que le molestaba tras la muerte de su madre en los campos de Lórien.

-Es la primera vez que me encuentro una persona por estos rumbos-una voz alegre y llena de compasión se escuchó detrás del chico, ahí sus ojos llorosos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrar a un joven un poco mayor que el ¿tal vez? –Lamento si te interrumpí –se sentó plácidamente a su lado.

Los ojos llameantes de ese niño miraban con recelo la figura a su lado –Quien eres tu-demando aun con su voz entre cortada, era la primera vez que lo veía en esas tierras -¿Qué eres?-cuestiono al notar sus orejas redondas a diferencias de las suyas, incluso entre los Teleri y los Vanyar, ninguno tenía sus facciones…aun si el cabello plateado, pero incluso esa extraña cicatriz en su cara le hacía ver más extraño.

El extranjero solo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero con un aire nostálgico –soy un caminante…un alma errante recuerdo de una vida pasada –con acertijo contesto.

-¿Eres una fea?-cuestiono un poco aturdido el niño, curioso de ese ser, pues era la primera vez que olvidaba su tristeza, el joven negó.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker-se presentó cortésmente –pasaba por aquí guiado a la luz cuando te note, aun si eh pasado desapercibido entre esta gente gloriosa y llena de sabiduría…tú estabas triste, dime que te aflige –cuestiono.

-Eso no te interesa-contesto groseramente el pequeño elfo al girar su cabeza –vete, no quiero hablar con nadie –ordeno, pero un golpe en la cabeza le hizo sentir el dolor físico por primera vez –Pero que….-iba a seguir pero su boca se cerró al notar el aura oscura a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba el joven.

-No debes ser grosero con los que se preocupan por ti-dijo Allen con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aun si su esencia decía lo contrario…suspiro al ver el silencio incomodo, apuntando el lugar para sentarse, pues por la conmoción el niño se levantó de golpe para reclamarle.

-Mi nombre es Feanor y soy el hijo mayor del Rey Supremo-demando renuente el chico, aun con las lágrimas adornando su rostro infantil, pero la inclinación de cabeza en su acompañante le dio a entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba-Como es posible que no sepas quien es mi padre…Finwe el señor de los Noldor-explico con ademanes exagerados en un intento de darse a entender.

-No sé de qué hablas…tengo poco en llegar aquí asi que no conozco mucho de sus costumbres-alzo los hombros despreocupadamente el joven –Por cierto-se levantó-mucho gusto Feanor-kun-acaricio la cabeza desacomodando esas trenzas en el cabello del niño.

-Qué te pasa-Feanor reclamo al ver su cabello revuelto a pesar de quien era, solo entrecerrando sus ojos –Por los valares que esto no se quedara asi-reclamo el niño antes de irse corriendo y apuntar al joven que se quedó estático al ver marchar al chiquillo, quien por la aparente humillación olvido su tristeza.

-Los niños de ahora-alzo los hombros despreocupado el joven para dirigir su camino hacia la luz que seguía llamándolo, era un lugar muy tranquilo a pesar de su primer vistazo…mucha gente alta caminaba de lo más elegante, facciones nuevas y exquisitas se divisaban conforme más se adentraba a ese terreno.

Música, platicas amenas y grandes edificaciones se alzaron en esa nueva tierra, el tratando de no llamar la atención se escondió de esos seres, aunque resultaron tener una vista muy aguda pues varias veces por poco y lo descubren, aunque entre tanta aparente felicidad los sollozos del niño le llamaron la atención, descubriéndose un poco para ver que sucedía…tomando nota mental de preguntarle a Iluvatar de quien era ese Finwe, pues al parecer era alguien importante.

XXXXXXXX

Los grandes árboles se alzaban como nunca después de su creación, Yavanna estaba más que feliz por sus nuevas lámparas, ahora que lo veía mejor, era tan hermoso e iluminante, un trabajo en conjunto con los demás valares.

-Asi que es esto lo que ilumina todo el lugar-una voz se escuchó detrás de ella, el valar de la naturaleza se sorprendió un poco, pues era muy diferente a los primero nacidos que habitaban Aman desde el llamado –Lamento asustarla Señorita-dijo cortes con ojos tristes pero con atención a los árboles.

-Veo que se decidió en acompañarnos Sr. Walker-anuncio Manwe al aparecer de la nada, ante la mirada extraña que Yavanna mostraba desde su creación –Mi nombre es Manwe, Señor de este lugar-

-Lamento hacerlos esperar Manwe-san-Allen dijo tratando de esconder su sorpresa por que supieran su nombre, pero ese ser que se alzaba delante de él era extravagante y con la misma esencia pero en menor valor de Iluvatar, aunque más alta que la dama enfrente.

-No, Iluvatar me anuncio de tu arribo-el espíritu rey anuncio con su voz cuidadosa, mirando al joven pues era más de lo que esperaba…aunque su señor no dijo más que el nombre y breves facciones, dándole el paso a pasar a su reino –Adelante…ha de estar cansado-anuncio dándole una mirada a Yavanna para que se retirara, pues ante la sorpresa de todos, el mismo daría albergue al nuevo inquilino, ante la mirada extraña de los valares que tuvieron la suerte de verlo.

-Bueno eh estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo-Allen anuncio con una sonrisa al despedirse de la extranjera –Fue un honor conocerla y lamento asustarla –se disculpó de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Yavanna…señora de los árboles y la naturaleza-anuncio el espíritu, pero el gesto del chico le dio a entender que no sabía quién era en verdad.

-Oh, mucho gusto entonces Yavanna-san-se inclinó en una extraña despedida para los demás, para seguir su camino hacia el que sería su anfitrión.

-Entonces si no quiere descansar...dígame que lo intriga- Manwe sabía leer muy bien a la gente, y aun si no era conocido y tampoco se contaba entre ningún ser en esa tierra…era un chico a sus ojos, que escondía más que lo que podía cargar…pero Iluvatar lo guio a él, asi que era su deber darle asilo.

Allen sonrió un poco entre sus mirada gris, el rey noto la tristeza del chico pero que trataba de esconder –Bueno hace rato me topé con un niño bastante energético-sonrió un poco al recordar –dijo llamarse algo asi como Finor…o Fino-se rasco la barbilla ante la confusión, pues según él era un nombre fácil de recordar, pero si en el pasado le era difícil, mas ahora.

-Hablas de Feanor, hijo mayor de Finwe, Sr. De los Noldor –cuestiono pasible Manwe, pero el joven solo pensó un poco y asentó –bueno creo que una plática le gustaría mucho –

Allen se rasco la cabeza con timidez –bueno creo que si andaré un poco por aquí tengo que aprender de su tierra…-comento sin prestar atención a su alrededor, los ojos que se posaban en el de manera curiosa, al ser escoltado por el mismo señor espíritu, incluso del más cercano a Manwe, Ingwë.

XXXXXXXXX

Finwe tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por lo que veía delante de él, un chico bastante singular se alzaba y platicaba normal con el señor de Valinor –Mi señor llamo a mí-trato de encontrar el momento indicado para poder dar a conocer su presencia, Manwe le sonrió un poco para darle el pase.

-Finwe Señor de los Noldor, tengo aquí un visitante que gusta pasar por tus tierras, si no te molesta-el gran espíritu hablo con tranquilidad, mientras el Noldor aún no levantaba su cabeza con sumo respeto y admiración.

-No habrá problema alguno mi Señor, si es asi su deseo el honor será mío llevar a su invitado-Finwe trato de no clavar mucho su mirada en el joven, pues era extraño ver a alguien con sus facciones entre esas tierras…su mirada triste y cicatriz alarmante, le era difícil no sentir curiosidad aun con su sabiduría.

-Ni nombre es Allen- se inclinó en saludo el extraño al elfo, este solo mostro un gesto marmoleado, pero con igual o más elegancia, el joven era mucho más chico que el propio señor-Mucho Gusto Finwe-san, y lamento las molestias-

-No al contrario…el honor es mío-en verdad el Noldor no sabía que decir, pues a pesar de la juventud que declaraba sus facciones su mirada era la más enigmática.

-Es un gusto que Finwe haya tomado mi petición-declaro Manwe-me despido joven Walker, espero que su estancia sea grata…el tiempo que desee pasar por estas tierras-esto último hizo que Finwe tuviera más curiosidad por esas palabras, pues el gran espíritu le hablaba como su igual, aunque de manera cortes.

Ahí se instaló un poco el silencio en la gran sala, fue cuando Ingwë llego para saludar a su igual, movido por la curiosidad de este nuevo invitado, presentándose como es debido ante el extraño, quien era muy amable y se veía muy niño entre los dos altos Eldar.

-Bien…será mejor que vaya a casa-dijo el señor de los Noldor, anunciando su partida –Nos veremos luego-se despidió del señor de los Vanyar para seguir su camino con su nuevo encargo –Y bien Sr. Walker desde donde nos visita…es acaso que viene de los puertos aguardados por los Teleri-dijo no tan convencido al notar las orejas redondas de este joven.

-Bueno…yo vengo de un lugar lejano, fui invitado por Iluvatar a venir y visitar estas tierras-esto último hizo que el gran Noldor se detuviera en seco, pues ya habían salido del lugar donde moraban los valares, la luz de los árboles se veía a lo lejos mientras bailaban con el aire que Yavanna mandaba -¿sucede algo?-cuestiono.

-No nada-dijo Finwe para tratar de mantener su porte, aquel que perdió por un momento, impropio de alguien de su altura…pero imposible al escuchar el nombre de su dios con tanta naturalidad –solo que ahora entiendo todo-dijo con simpleza, respetando las decisiones del propio Iluvatar y Manwe.

XXXXXXX

Una gran carcajada se escuchó por primera vez entre el silencio que ocasiona tanta sabiduría, ahí Allen trataba de mantener oculta su sonrisa ante el gesto de enfado de un niño incrédulo por ver al chico burlándose de él.

-Quieres morir…verdad-decía el niño siendo detenido por una de sus sirvientes, mientras su padre trataba de entender la situación…un poco sorprendido de ver a su hijo como si la tristeza de la partida de su madre no fuera reciente.

-No…yo…solo-entrecortado dijo Allen al limpiar lagrimas del esfuerzo y sujetarse el estómago que estuvo a punto de salir-tu gesto fue bastante memorable-declaro tratando de provocar al niño…cuyo temperamento ya habia conocido.

-Asi que se conocen-dijo el rey supremo al notar ese detalle.

-Antes lo vi-el nuevo invitado empezaba a explicar pero se asilencio burlonamente al notar la mirada del chiquillo –pasaba por ese lugar cuando note al pequeño bulto-

-Bulto –gruño Feanor al notar el tono del joven, pero siendo detenido por su padre, a quien amaba mucho y respetaba-lo siento-

-lamento esto-dijo Finwe tratando de disculpar a su hijo, a quien había notado cabizbajo y más serio de lo normal, aunque era un detalle verlo perder la paciencia tan rápido… teniendo en cuenta el tipo de temperamento que tenía, era de esperar.

-No se preocupes, son cosas de niños-dijo Allen con una suave sonrisa para entrar a esa gran morada, Finwe presentándolo como su invitado, aunque Feanor no era de tal agrado…algo que no molestaba del todo a Walker, pues era la primera vez después de mucho que tomaba el gusto de molestar a alguien…aunque fuera el objeto el pequeño príncipe Noldor.

XXXXXXXXX

Allen tenía que admitir que el tiempo ahí se perdía mucho, no había noche…no había día, solo el brillar calmante de los árboles de Valinor, mirando constante la vida de los elfos y sus vivencias, el volviéndose parte errante de esa tierra, ni de elfo, ni Maia, ni valar…nada familiar, nada personal.

Entre los elfos era conocido como el caminante, amable y elegante a su manera, siempre en movimiento, conociendo a todas las casas por igual y siendo amigos entre todos, su pasado no cuestionado…pero en sus ojos revelaba a veces cosas dolorosas, algunas las cuales los elfos entendían y respetaban.

A veces desaparecía pero solo Manwe sabía a donde iba, a veces por años…pues el tiempo era relativo en tierras imperecederas.

-Feanor-saludo amigablemente Walker en uno de sus paseos casuales, ahí estaba el alto Eldar a quien antes era un niño y ahora era un vigoroso y talentoso Elfo, primogénito de su padre…este solo le lanzo unos ojos llameantes, los cuales eran más comunes al nacer su último medio hermano.

-Allen-dijo carraspeando la lengua el herrero al girar su mirada a otro lado, pues era imposible ocultarle su malestar al caminante…pues lo conocía desde pequeño y a pesar de lo rudo que puede llegar a ser con él, este siempre era amable…llegando a ser amigos muy cercanos.

-Tu padre me conto de tu pelea con Fingolfin…en serio tu rivalidad debe parar ahora que se puede, antes de que algo más suceda-suspiro Allen al conocerlo muy bien, pues sabia su padre que con el no hablaría, aunque este era otra historia, mirándolo un poco más alto que el…pues Feanor le gana por algunos centímetros.

-Es solo que no puedo ser parte de esto….mi padre y su familia ya no es de mi incumbencia-gruño al mirar su mano, se sentía muy diferente aun siendo el primogénito algo le molestaba, pero las palmadas de Allen le sacaron de sus pesares.

-Vamos… al menos tienes a alguien-su mirada era triste, esas que a veces Feanor en su inocencia y curiosidad infantil cuestionaba, pero que con el tiempo y ante las negativas nunca se enteró, pero era un tema enterrado y que al parecer estaba peleando por dejar muy en el fondo.

Feanor solo le tomo del cabello para regresarle los muchos desplantes que el peliblanco le hizo cuando niño, aprovechando el hecho que era más alto –Esta bien…tu ganas, hablare con padre y Fingolfin-dijo no tan convencido –por cierto vendrás al festival de los arboles… ¿verdad?-cuestiono, pues a veces este desaparecía por años…haciéndose más frecuente en los últimos.

Allen miraba sospechosamente a Feanor, mientras se acomodaba el cabello –No lo sé….-esto hizo que el elfo lo mirara con sus ojos llameantes, pero la sonrisa nostálgica le hizo no insistir.

-Bien…haya tu-dijo Feanor al seguir su camino y no cuestionar más, a pesar de lo poco que sabía de Allen se preocupaba por él, asegurándose que en el festival si llegara venir le daría la mejor comida, sabiendo lo mucho que lo disfrutaba…y asegurándose que tal vez en un futuro le haría un regalo al invitado…algo que superaría incluso a los silmarils.

XXXXXXX

Allen miraba con tristeza la ciudadela blanca, aun si algunos elfos le daban asilo en su casa nunca sentiría lo mismo que un hogar, era tranquilo estar en esas tierras, pero nunca se sintió entre sus iguales –Tal vez debería ir a Doriath como Manwe sugirió-llego al cuarto blanco para recostarse en su sillón.

Cerro los ojos para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, pero algo le hacía sentirse incomodo…pues ahora entre sus sueños venía a la mente Feanor por alguna razón, era extraño pues siempre era su pasado el que venía atormentarlo, levantándose de manera alarmante.

-Qué extraño-se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de mantener y componerse, se giró de inmediato para colocarse su ropa e invocar la puerta que lo llevaba hacía Aman, pues sentía un nudo en el estómago…pero al atravesar algo incómodo vio…pues la luz se había extinguido, la tranquilidad esfumado y el caos reinando –Pero que-frunció el ceño después de años de estar intacto…los gritos y el fuego era importante…. ¿qué había sucedido?

XXXXXXX

Feanor se sentía impotente, su padre había muerto y su mayor orgullo robado por Melkor, los valares no lo apoyaban y no tenía otra más que ir tras el usurpador y asesino…muchos de los Noldor lo siguieron hacia Alqualonde, donde los barcos zarpaban a Arda….sin embargo un hombre conocido por todos esperaba en las puertas de ese lugar…ahí los ojos grises mostraban preocupación a parte de la tristeza.

-Señor Walker-con dureza Feanor llamo, pues frente a sus hermanos y padre era muy respetuoso con el, los ojos grises no parpadearon…su gesto era más nostálgico que cualquiera otro mostrado…incluso rivalizando con lo que los elfos le llamaban el recuerdo perdido del caminante.

-Llegue a tiempo-aclaro el joven a quien muchos de los Noldor apreciaban y respetaban, pero a hora un silencio incomodo entre él y el grupo, pues estaba en soledad y era el único que impedía el paso a su objetivo.

-No lo creo…mi padre ha muerto y los Silmarils robados- declaro fríamente el elfo respaldado por sus hijos, Allen sonrió de manera fúnebre mientras alzaba sus ojos hacia el punto donde los arboles ya no existían…la luz se desvanecía y era una sensación de vacío, como esa vez hace tiempo cuando la guerra termino y todo sucumbió.

-Tu padre no quisiera que hicieras esto y lo sabes –el joven declaro…pero conocía muy bien a Feanor desde su infancia, era un cabeza dura y aferrado a sus ideales, difícil de mover en su situación…aunque era sorprendente los seguidores que tenía consigo –No solo vienes tu si no que tus hijos y algunos de tus hermanos te siguieron-

-Ya basta y déjanos pasar Allen…si no vienes a ser de apoyo al menos no nos estorbes-quitando el aire respetuoso le grito el primogénito adolorido, sus ojos llameantes no inmutaban al joven frio…cuyo rostro solo mostro negación.

-No seré de ayuda…pero al menos ten en cuenta lo que esto significara, contigo llevas a la mayoría de los Noldor e irán a una guerra sin fin- Allen siempre vio a lo lejos a Melkor pero las pocas veces que lo trato era la maldad en persona, engañosa y falsa…pero Manwe lo quería y él lo respetaba.

Feanor por un momento flaqueo pero endureció su mirada-Ya di mi última palabra y como Rey Supremo de los Noldor iremos por el que fue detrás de mi predecesor y las joyas de mi gente- ante la mirada de sus hijos, sobrinos y hermanos comento.

Allen suspiro cansado-tan terco como antes Feanor-negó con la cabeza para acercarse y darle un golpe al desprevenido elfo-aun si seas el Rey te mereces eso por egoísta…espero que con el tiempo sepas del error en el que estas y la gente que arrastras a tu miseria- sus ojos grises detuvieron a las acciones defensivas de incluso Finrod el más fiel de los Noldor y Fingolfin quien juro lealtad a su hermano tras la muerte de su padre.

Pero aun asi les dejo el paso libre hacia Alqualonde aunque muy pocos ya se rehusaron en seguir los pasos de Feanor, Finarfin se quedó tras compartir miradas con Allen…y algunos de los Noldor también, despidiéndose en silencio de sus hijos quienes marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Feanor ni siquiera dijo adiós para los que se quedaron, se adentraron a la ciudad donde los barcos esperaban, los Telerín no mostraron renuencia pero sus miradas tristes y de rencor hacia los Noldor, aunque su rey compartió unas palabras con Feanor.

En todos los años que compartió vida en esa tierra, desde ese primer encuentro cuando su madre ya no despertó y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, siempre con consejos y sugerencias estuvo Allen, ahora no esperaba que el no hiciera nada…o al menos eso creía hasta que el rey de Alqualonde le aclaro, este convenció a los Telerín a favor de los Noldor…sabiendo de su carácter y que tal vez sangre correría por sus manos.

-Espero que valores su sacrificio…él ha hablado por ti ante Manwe y ante nosotros-explico el rey de eso elfos –El señor Walker es el más sabio aun después de los Valares y sabe de tu ceguera…espero que encuentres el camino de regreso hijo de Finwe y lamento lo de tu padre y lo de tu gente- sin mirar más cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar se giró para darle la espalda a los Noldor.

En señal de desaprobación a sus acciones, a que a pesar de no mostrarse renuentes a dar sus barcos, no participarían activamente en apoyar a la embarcación…sin una palabra más, sin nada que decir los Noldor restantes subieron a los barcos, Fingolfin siendo el único que giro para ver atrás.

Ahí en los muelles de Valinor muchos de los Noldor que se quedaron miraron como se separaban, Finarfin pidiendo por sus hijos…pero aunque muchos por orgullo ya no miraron atrás…para los pocos que lo hicieron juraron ver una luz plateada ajena a las estrellas que fueron testigos de esa partida.

XXXXXXX

Manwe estaba triste y todos los elfos sabían, no solo los arboles habían caído sino que también los Noldor habían marchado, al menos los más importantes quedando atrás solo Finarfin –Estas seguro de esto- comento con su tono apagado…la cubierta blanca y la máscara plateada estaban ahí a su alrededor.

-Sé que pedir por ellos es absurdo pero en todo mi tiempo eh visto como el odio reacciona en personas ciegas por la pérdida…y Feanor es de ese tipo, que se deja llevar por sus emociones –Allen explico siendo el intermediario para los Noldor –Que sus acciones en la tierra media sean juzgadas en el momento que sea necesario-

-Nunca pregunte lo que fue de tu mundo e Iluvatar no me contesta mis preguntas…pero temo que tus experiencias hablan Joven Walker-Manwe comento con un suspiro en sus finas y espirituales facciones-si esa asi, espero que no estés equivocado…los Telerín no están muy contentos y te respetan-explico –eso influencio a su decisión de dejar ir los barcos…Ulmo vigilara sus pasos por el mar –

-Gracias y lamento las molestias, recordare pasar a despedirme de ellos y de Finarfin- Allen se quitó esa mascara dejando ver sus ojos plateados, un extraño uniforme se alzaba –marchare por ahora-dijo por ultimo al alzarse en su manto blanco, en un inicio Manwe se asustó pero entendió que era parte del chico…ahí siendo la última vez de verlo en Valinor…pues aunque quisiera detenerlo no lo lograría, siendo ajeno a la voluntad de Iluvatar.

XXXXXX

Dolor, sangre y culpas recorrían la mente casi nublada de Feanor en ese momento, su cólera lo cegó para ir a la cacería de los orcos y demás criaturas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente cuando el Balrog se asomó para ver a su presa morir…el siendo el Rey Supremo de los Noldor había sido irracional y ahora temía por el futuro de sus hijos, ante un juramento que no valía mucho ahora que tenía su mente clara.

Pero el golpe final no llego por más que espero –no creo que sea el mejor lugar para descansar…Feanor-una voz conocida se escuchó un poco cerca, el cielo ya no mostraba sus estrellas, pues todo era blanco por alguna razón –A pesar de los años sigues siendo un niño muy impetuoso-eso hizo que aun adolorido Noldor reconociera la voz.

-¿Allen?-cuestiono con duda al solo ver una máscara plateada como respuesta, una burla silenciosa en su orgullo por alguna razón calándole en el fondo a pesar de las heridas que tenía.

-No puedo dejarte solo por un momento…si no te peleas con tus hermanos ahora vas a tu muerte, en serio eres hijo de Finwe-cuestiono la voz haciendo que el Noldor mostrara una mueca de molestia.

-Si eres Allen-trato de respirar profundo ante el dolor que venía con más fuerza –sal de donde quiera que estés…y déjame ver tu blanco y pálido rostro-gruño.

-Aun herido y sigues siendo arrogante, que te ensañaron tus padres-la luz se asomaba y el manto blanco se retiraba dejando la figura extraña del hombre que por mucho tiempo vio, ahora era diferente a como lo conocía, en toda su altura y belleza sobria y triste los ojos grises escondidos tras esa mascara planteada y ropa negra con extraños objetos.

-¡Padre!-gritos a lo lejos de sus hijos lo sacaron de su análisis, dejando las discusiones para después pues Maedhros se abalanzaba a él, al ser el mayor y más cercano…haciendo que gimiera de dolor el rey supremo.

-Por un momento te vimos perdido Hermano-Fingolfin se dejaba ver aun mirando con renuencia al amigo de su padre –Gracias Allen-su gesto sabio estaba en agradecimiento al igual que cada uno de los presentes, Melkor se había retirado y ahora en la tierra media tenían que iniciar una vida.

-No agradezcan…él no está del todo intacto-apunto al Noldor que seguía siendo acosado por cada uno de sus hijos, mientras sus sobrinos lo observaban con sumo respeto…-aunque espero que esto aclare más su mente y se deje de estupideces-con un tono de molestia declaro.

Fingolfin siempre cuestionaba lo tan cercano que era Allen con Feanor y el propio Finwe, pues a pesar de ser nobles y de más años, el chico peliblanco les era muy casual hasta el punto de decirle las verdades al mayor de sus hermanos, sin temor a represalias, algo bueno para todos, pues siempre fue el mediador entre ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el segundo hijo de Finwe –Ahora que estamos aquí…que sigue, ¿perseguiremos a Melkor para recuperar los Silmarils?-Fingolfin se inclinaba a un herido Feanor y todos los elfos le seguían el paso a excepción de Allen que nunca se inclinó ante nadie...algo que no los sorprendía.

Feanor negó con la cabeza siendo ayudado por Maedhros y Maglor (su segundo hijo) –ahora veo que nuestro problema es Melkor como prioridad…ahora no estamos bajo la protección de los valares asi que depende de nosotros de ahora en adelante-sonrió un poco para cada uno –hermano ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ser la fuerza contra la oscuridad…pues tiempos malos se avecinan para esta tierra joven-

Fingon, Finrod y Maedhros siendo los mayores de cada casa nunca había visto la grandeza de Feanor en todo su esplendor, ahora entendiendo por qué lo siguieron a pesar que en un inicio tenían sus dudas, Fingolfin lo sabía y estaba orgulloso de haberlo seguido pues ahora el Rey Supremo dentro de las tierras de Arda se alzaba…Feanor empezaría una serie de reinos a lo largo de esos años.

Allen noto que no haría mucha falta al ver que su preocupación estaba de mas, sonriendo con su máscara puesta al ver que no serviría de mucho en aquellos destinos, el siendo el conde del Milenio, heredado por su tío al ser lo que es, se retiró en silencio ante la mirada distraída de los elfos presentes.

Solo Galadriel, la menor de los hijos de Finarfin noto su retirada sigilosa de dicho joven, Allen solo mostro su dedo frente a los labios aun con la mirada oculta…pues lo último que quería era quitar la inspiración del hijo mayor de Finwe ante los ojos de sus seguidores…pues de ahora en adelante estarían solos contra lo que enfrentarían a futuro.

XXXXXXXXX

Frodo se paseaba por los grandes árboles dorados, después de las vivencias y perdida de Gandalf ese descanso lo merecía, perdiendo a Sam en algún momento de ese camino breve…pero en su distracción de nuevo un golpe lo hizo caer de espaldas –Lo siento- una voz se escuchó, ahí Frodo amplio sus ojos al ver una figura extraña…alta y vestida de negro, pero con cabellera blanca…nunca antes vista por él.

-No hay problema…yo no me fije-dijo tímidamente el hobbit al tomar la mano que le auxiliaba-eres de este reino-cuestiono al ver que sus orejas no eran puntiagudas como los elfos, aunque no podía apartar la mirada de esa roja cicatriz que le causaba curiosidad.

-Soy un viejo amigo de la señora del lugar-declaro en complicidad-pero aun no quiero ir a saludarla…le podrías pasar el recado-comento al colocarse a su altura, sus ojos grises y sabios le hacían sentir una extraña calidez al hobbit.

-Un viejo amigo-dijo con algo de duda, pues los elfos eran milenario, pero más con algo de temor por lo que sucedió frente al espejo.

-Si…hace mucho que no venía por aquí y tantas cosas han cambiado, ha hecho un gran trabajo Galadriel con todo esto-dijo el joven con toda la informalidad mientras hacía Ademanes con alegría –No esperaba que todo lo que hicieron ella y sus familiares haya terminado después de tanto tiempo-

El joven se levantó al darle una caricia a la cabeza del hobbit desconcertado por tanta familiaridad con la señora de la luz –y porque no va a verla-cuestiono con su curiosidad hobbit.

-No me atrevo a verla después de tanto tiempo…-sonrisa nostálgica-eh estado ocupado en los últimos años que perdí la noción del tiempo…solo dile que lamento no haber sido parte de sus guerras y que espero que cuando vea a su tío le de mis disculpas-se giró dispuesto a irse –por cierto debes ser fuerte par a lo que guardas contigo-Frodo se sintió incomodo por un momento, pues no podía hablar del anillo…. ¿o sí?

-Espera…cuál es tu nombre-recordó Frodo ante la duda que broto por un momento, pero ya se encontraba solo, buscando con frenesí esa figura…pues quería saber quién era ese hombre…quedándose con la duda hasta mucho después, cuando el anillo fue destruido y el marcharía junto a los demás hacia Valinor.

Frodo siendo testigo del reencuentro de Galadriel con sus familiares y de igual manera preguntando sobre la presencia de aquel que conoció por un momento, siendo aclarado por los elfos del lugar.

XXXXXX

El destino enlazado a los Noldor cambio mucho ante la influencia de un extranjero invitado de Iluvatar, sin nunca saber su pasado o quien era en realidad, pero a quien llego a apreciar como si fuera parte de su gente…Grandes matanzas se detuvieron y algunas maldiciones no cobraron víctimas.

La historia de la tierra media fue triste con algunas muertes como la de los hijos de Feanor a lo largo de las peleas que se llevaron en contra de Melkor, al igual que Fingolfin, sus hijos y sus sobrinos por parte de Finarfin, este marchando de regreso con la mayoría de su gente a excepción de algunos que se quedaron por amor a la tierra media ya con los silmarils en sus manos para rendir cuenta a los valares.

Siempre en espera de volver a encontrarse con ese peliblanco que no vieron nunca más…aun al terminar la era de los elfos, enanos y empezar la de los hombres, después del fin de Arda y de Valinor, cuando termino por fin la cuarta era…donde la gran batalla se llevó a cabo y con ella el marchar de todo lo que se conoció hasta ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Fue todo el inicio muy rápido, si llegaron a tener dudas Allen solo participo al inicio pues diversos problemas presento ajenos a la tierra media ya que el corazón aun andaba suelto y salió al inicio de la primera edad.

Aquí Feanor no traiciono a sus hermano ni hubo maldición por parte de los Valares, no hubo matanza de Elfos aunque sus hijos si causaron problemas por su carácter y diferencia con sus primos o elfos Sindar, muchos murieron y otros vivieron para marchar a Valinor después de la guerra de cólera.

Gracias y en algún futuro hare un one shot con el silmarils, lo malo que acciones pasadas repercuten de alguna manera a futuro (señor de los anillos) pero en este caso no me enfoque en eso, pero si hubo….

Geme 1 fuera.


End file.
